Penguin (Batman vs. Two-Face)
The Penguin is the black-hearted bearer of a billion bumbershoots. Penguin's umbrellas mask a variety of weapons and gadgets. The Penguin teamed himself with the Joker, Riddler and Catwoman. They sneaked into the Gotham Palace and took the places of the musical guests, Hector and the Ho Daddies. He aimed his umbrella at the shocked audience. The villains stole the Replica Ray from the Acme Atomic Energy Laboratory but Batman and Robin arrived. During the battle, Penguin tired of Batman and Catwoman's flirting. He knocked Batman in the head with his umbrella. While Batman was seeing three Catwomen, the villains attempted to get away in the Jokermobile. They returned to the abandoned Fitzsimmons Frozen Food Factory to decide what to do with the Replica Ray. The Penguin thought of using it just to duplicate money, diamonds, and women. Riddler was irritated with his lack of vision. Catwoman wanted to ensure their victory by swaying Batman to their side but Penguin was skeptical. Joker, Riddler, and Penguin secretly plotted to use the Replica Ray as a distraction while they executed an art heist. The Joker secretly slipped his Laughing Gas into Catwoman's Batnip. It would turn Batman into an egomanic and give them the window to execute their plans. They switched places with their clones and went with an unwitting Catwoman on a Belgravian space shuttle to an abandoned space station. Upon entry, the Penguin gassed the cosmonauts aboard. The villains' clones came up with a plan to duplicate Earth so each villain would have a Gotham City to rule. They turned on Catwoman, anticipating her soft stance on Batman, and tried to vent her out Airlock 1 but Batman saved her. Batman shocked them by giving them the same fate. The Penguin cited he had to follow a set of rules by the Marquess of Queensberry. Batman cited they were outside the jurisdiction of Gotham City. Penguin threw the lever for anti-gravity and the battle took place in zero g. Gravity was restored with a well-placed Batarang. Batman beat the trio into submission. The clones, still believed to be the originals, were imprisoned at Gotham State Penitentiary and did hard labor. All the while, Batman became an egomaniac from being exposed to Catwoman's Batnip. Eventually, the clones of Joker, Riddler, and Penguin expired in prison and combusted into piles of yellow muck. While Robin and Catwoman battled Batman and his clones, the villains robbed museums of their most priceless treasures and irreplaceable artwork. Penguin stole a fabrege egg encrusted with a million dollars worth of diamonds and emeralds. They hopped on Penguin's giant rocket umbrella and retreated to Penguin's Pengyblimp once a cured Batman arrived with Robin and Catwoman. Riddler wasn't pleased with the getaway vehicle being a slow moving blimp but Penguin activated booster jets that were soon blown up by Batman and Robin. Riddler was livid. Penguin suggested they make their way to the top of the blimp with their henchman to secure the advantage. During the battle, Penguin hooked Robin's leg and tossed him off the blimp. Catwoman rescued him with her whip. As the battle turned in the heroes' favor, Penguin leapt off the blimp with his umbrella open. Catwoman whipped it out of his hands. He landed in a fresh fish stand outside a market. Category:DC Universe Category:Aristocrats Category:Batmans Rogue Gallery Category:Thief Category:Millionaires Category:Independently Wealthy